Rescue and Return
by InfinityMidnight
Summary: Book 2 of the Love and Lands trilogy. Were Mitch, Jerome, Ender, Kitty, and Snow get stuck far away from home. They must find their way back in time to win the next war.


Mitch's POV

I woke up in a forest, not a single sound was heard. I glanced around and didn't see Jerome. I clutch my head as I tried to think back to what happen.

*Flashback* (I know, really early)

Jerome and I ran off after the battle because we weren't need yet. After all, it is time to relax and heal but I doubt Seto and Infinity are. They seem to think that they have to heal everyone. Lauren and Quentin were running with us but I wanted to be alone with Jerome, plus Quentin and Lauren would make a good couple.

I giggled as we ran away; we were going to meet up with Ender, Kitty and Snow. I know all girls but who cares! We arrived at the clearing in the forest, the others were already there.

"Hurry up goofballs!" Snow teased. I playfully punched her arm while Ender and Kitty talked to Jerome. Hybrids with hybrids, humans with humans. (Snow, you are a Mage not sorcerer or hybrid. Yeah, shape shifting magic, wolf only) The weird part was everything slowed and I hear a deep voice say

"Remember who you are. Help each other and find your way back. Save the worlds." before blacking out.

*Flashback ends*

I stood up and stretched. Why in the world was I here? I walked towards the huge walls that towered above the forest. I walked towards it for a long time before I reached the edge, maybe I should have jumped from the trees like Jerome taught me, that would have been faster. I arrived at the gate before nightfall and walked in, the guards shutting the gate behind me. I heard some screams of delight to my right. (That rhymes)

Kitty's POV

We had both woken up next to each other beside a huge wall. Ender and Snow had a brilliant idea of walking along it, by walking along it, we ran on all fours while Ender flew. Soon we reached a gate, on that was facing the forest. I stood up and brushed the dirt off my claws and headed towards the opening, my ears perked up for anything alarming.

When we got in, the guards immediately yelled "KITTEN, END AND HAIL! You're not dead!"

I turned to Ender and Snow.

"Who?" They frown and said. "Wait, you aren't Kitten, End and Hail! You are hybrids well you two."

I smiled.

"Yeah. I'm Kitty, this is Ender and that is Snow! Ender and I are hybrids and Snow is a mage."

They pulled us towards the crowd and I caught sight of someone over their shoulders.

"Mitch!" Ender yelled. His head snapped towards us before he pushed his way to us. We all hugged him.

"What are you doing!? Why are you hugging a hybrid like him?"

One of the people said. This is so confusing.

"He is our friend." They recoiled in shock. "Your friend!? You hated each other." Mitch turned and talked to Snow about Jerome and left me to explain everything.

"No, we aren't the people you know. We came from Minecraftia and this guy sent is here against our will."

They all mumble something then it seem like a light bulb went off.

"YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONES AREN'T YOU!?" (Hehe, see, you need to read the book before.) Snow frowned.

"Chosen ones?"

"Yeah! The ones from the prophecy! From the Soul Stitcher."

Mitch gasped.

"Can you tell us more of this?" He asked hurriedly.

A guy wearing a light blue and orange hoodie glanced at the sky.

"Um, how about we go into my house and talk. It is turning late." We nodded and hurried to his house, the chill of the air finally seeping into our bones.

Mitch's POV

Why does this guy reminded me of someone? He led us through the crowd and into a house. First thing I noticed TnT. Tons of it, but not the usual type, but black ones. He motion is to sit down on the chairs while he bruised himself to make some soup.

"So the prophecy was given to us by this girl, 19 year old. A memory, it foretold a great war and that 5 people will come to help. But I only see 4. Where is the 5th one?" He asked.

I glanced at my fingers, remembering the last time I held Jerome's hand. Just before blacking out.

"Jerome, he is supposed to be here also." We all became silent as a long howl broke the silent air.

"Well if he didn't come in the walls yet, he is dead. The wild is no place for anyone, hybrid or not."

I bit my bottom lip, Jerome had good survival skills. The door burst open and in ran a guy with a red and white shirt. "Husky! The guards have seen a hybrid stuck outside."

I stood up, knocking the chair over. "Jerome."

The guy shook his head while Husky answered

"Okay Einshine. But you can't go out there. You'll be killed."

I smiled. "You have no idea. I'm going." I ran out the door and to the gate.

"Open up!" I shouted.

"WE CAN'T! YOU'LL GET KILLED!"

"I won't." I muttered as I slid under the gate.

I drew my diamond sword and ran towards the furry figure in the center of a pack of mutants. I smiled and jumped over their snapping fangs and landed neatly next to Jerome.

"Hey Biggums! Nice of you to join me now." Jerome said happily.

I chuckled. "So we gonna chop some piggies?"

"Yeah G!"

We stopped talking and started chopping. I sliced the arm off of one of the mutant then kicked its chest to make it fly backwards into the others. We jumped like only Benja and Bacca duo can and landed near the gates. I slid in again while Jerome scalded the wall. We both hugged each other when we landed on the cobble floor.

"Haha, you just can't stand a small intro can you?" He cracked a smile, showing his fangs. I just notice that he looked like a normal person now, only with a furry hat and fangs. His eyes though, were the same.

"Of course not! We only do powermoves!" I smiled and pulled him towards the rest of the group, the crowd that gathered to watch me die was standing there stunned. We headed back to Husky's house. Jerome and I not talking but just soaking in each other presence, grateful that neither of us were harmed. Now all we have to do is get back.


End file.
